blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Allen Matthews Halliwell Mitchell
Henry Allen Matthews Halliwell Mitchell is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. Allen is the firstborn and only son born to Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. Nicknamed by the other Blessed Children as The Hunter he is known as the one who loves going after demons on his own. Allen is very skilled in magic knowledge and using it, but he lacks a purpose, something to use it for; something that is important to him. He tries to make the world a safer place by vanquishing demon after demon, but in the end he does it only to kill time because he has no clue what to do with his life. He's the older brother to Penelope Janice Matthews Halliwell Mitchell and Melinda Matthews Halliwell Mitchell. Personality Allen is the best example of a mash up between Wyatt and Chris, who he looks up to and are like brothers to him. He's a thinker almost like Chris, since Allen doesn't tend to over analyze things, and chaotic like Wyatt. He can be cocky at times, pragging about his magic knowledge and his stories about how he defeated this demon and that one. He's everything but shy, unless it's about girls, then even Allen gets cold feet and has troubles talking to a girl he likes. He's an active person and hates to have people depending on him or to depend on anyone. He loves action and the thrill when demon hunting. A passion his sister Pen shares with him but can't understand why Allen refuses to take her with him. He loves his family too much to risk them getting hurt. Unlike his cousin Wyatt, Allen would ditch a girl to go demon hunting. Whenever he feels uptight or just needs to be alone he loves going to the beach and just listen to the waves and meditate. History Henry Allen has been named after his dad Henry and his grandfather from his mother's side, Allen Halliwell. Ever since he was a young boy he loved the thrill of magic, spending hours in the Magic School's library reading about spells, wizards and witches, demons, rituals and potions. He can thank those many hours spend in the library for his big knowledge about the magical community. He dropped out of school, even if he had great marks, studying just wasn't for him. He'd rather study magic than ordinary human stuff. And even if teaching isn't his thing either, on his uncle's Leo Wyatt request, he decided to help out at Magic School and give a few lessons. However, that didn't fulfill him so he decided to do some good for both the human and magic communities and has been helping out his dad ever since. Whenever Henry has a case that looks like magic could be behind it he directs it to his son Allen. However, Allen had to promise not to act recklessly or else Henry would stop doing so. Allen has tried to get in touch with his whitelighter side but it never really worked. He thinks he just wasn't made to be a whitelighter, however he likes the powers that come along with being one. In the year of 2029 though, Allen's world is completely turned upside down when the Elders assign him to his first charge - Connie Doherty - in order for him to learn to have a purpose when doing things and not be so reckless. At first he fights against it and even ignores his charge's calls, but he'll eventually warm up to her. Powers 'Orbing' One of Allen's primary powers which he uses to transport himself from one place to another. 'Telekinetic Orbing' This power is a combination of common telekinesis and orbing. Allen moves objects by making them disappear in small white and blue bubbles and making them show up wherever he wants. This is a good surprised factor as his opponent never really knows where the object will land, however it's not as effective as Prue's telekinesis when to cause damage. 'Healing' Being a witchlighter, allows Allen to have the ability to heal others. However he can't heal himself. 'Glamouring' This power allows Allen to take on someone's else's appearance as he wishes. He uses this mostly to disguise himself as a demon to get closer to his targets. Love & Romances 'Connie Doherty' Connie Doherty is Allen's very first charge. Even though both had a rough start and didn't really get along with each other at first, their relationship soon turned out to be a love-hate relationship where they couldn't stand each other as whitelighter and charge, but went along pretty well as friends. It wasn't until Allen felt like he had failed as a whitelighter that both realized that despite their backgrounds, they do have feelings for each other. Series Season 01 Allen has a lot of guest appearances in this season, having his character develop also due to the plot with Connie. Category:BLESSED Category:Blessed Children Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witchlighters Category:Humans Category:Season 01